setangkai mawar untuk kenangan yang hilang
by winkiesempress
Summary: Suatu hari, sebuah kenangan terhapus dari ruang memori Kagamine Lenka. #MeribaWhiteDay untuk SarahAmalia. (Lenka, Taito)
Vocaloid (c) Crypton Future Media, Yamaha, Internet, etc.

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.

* * *

 **setangkai mawar untuk kenangan yang hilang**

by sharevane

#MeribaWhiteDay

untuk **SarahAmalia**

Happy Reading!

* * *

Terkadang, manusia bisa merasa telah melupakan sesuatu meski mereka tak tahu apa dan mengapa. Kadang mereka berusaha menyusun kepingan-kepingan kenangan atas suatu insiden, yang kemudian hanya mereka rengkuh esensinya dan melupakan detail-detail tertentu. Saat klise-klise memori tersebut diputar dalam benak, mereka mungkin akan tahu ada satu bagian yang kosong, hilang, dan terasa hampa—namun mereka tak bisa mengingat dan meraih satu pecahan yang tersesat itu.

Kagamine Lenka berpikir bahwa ia adalah pengingat yang baik. Di pelajaran-pelajaran hafalan, nilai di atas delapan puluh sudah terlalu akrab dengannya. Dia bisa mengingat trivia-trivia yang mungkin tidak penting dari suatu kejadian, seperti kucing warna apa yang melintas saat ia membeli makanan ringan dua minggu lalu, atau di mana ia menulis catatan-catatan _random_ yang biasa ia tulis di sembarang tempat. Lenka bahkan ingat benar tanggal lahir kakek dan neneknya yang sudah jarang ia temui. Lenka merasa dapat ingat siapa saja tetangga yang memilih untuk meninggalkan daerah kediamannya.

Tapi Lenka merasa ada satu lubang yang tak terisi dalam ruang kenangannya. Ada satu sudut yang sepi, tak mampu terjangkau saat otaknya memerintahkan untuk memanggil satu kenangan tertentu itu. Lenka tahu ada yang salah. Ada yang lenyap, pupus entah ke mana. Tapi Lenka tak tahu apa.

"Kau pernah merasa seperti itu?" tanya Lenka suatu hari. Sasaran kalimat interogatifnya—gadis yang didominasi warna violet bernama Yukari—menoleh dengan kening mengerut. "Apa?"

"Seperti ada sesuatu yang hilang dan kau lupakan. Tapi kau tidak tahu apa." Saat ini masih musim merah jambu, di mana mahkota-mahkota sakura yang diajak berdansa oleh sang bayu, menggoda rambut Lenka dengan membiarkan sebagian warna merah muda bertandang di sana merayu. Sensasi nostalgia menggelenyar dalam dada Lenka, suatu rasa yang tak mampu ia narasikan.

"Pernah." Yukari mengangguk, tangannya yang membawa tas mengayun riang. "Seperti saat aku memasuki ruang dan lupa hendak melakukan apa, lalu kalau aku keluar lagi, biasanya aku langsung ingat."

Lenka ingin mengatakan bahwa rasanya berbeda dengan konsep Yukari, namun ia memilih untuk mengunci bibir dan menadahkan telapak tangannya. Sehelai mahkota sakura jatuh membelai telapak tangan Lenka. Akhirnya ia bicara,"Rasanya … lebih ke _de javu_. Kau melihat sesuatu, merasa pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat, ditambah lagi … kau merasa ada suatu kenangan yang berkaitan dengan itu. Tapi kau sama sekali tidak ingat apa itu."

"Rumit juga," komentar Yukari. "Ngomong-ngomong, sebentar lagi _White Day_ , 'kan? Kau memberikan cokelat untuk siapa pada hari Valentine? Siapa tahu dia mengembalikan cokelatmu. Atau, malah ada yang memberikan cokelat padamu saat itu?"

Lenka berusaha mengikuti alur peralihan topik yang diciptakan Yukari, namun kata _Valentine_ dan _cokelat_ malah membuat hatinya semakin teriris oleh entitas yang tak ia mengerti. Lenka tak tahu kalau rasa sakit bisa hidup karena sesuatu yang bahkan tak ia ketahui.

"Aku tidak memberikan cokelat pada siapa-siapa," ucap Lenka lemah, masih berkutat dengan usaha interpretasi rasa pilu yang membuat konsentrasinya terpecah. Yukari mengerutkan kening. "Kukira kau menyukai seseorang? Oh iya, Lenka. Aku baru ingat. Bukankah kau akan bertemu dengan teman masa kecilmu di hari Valentine waktu itu?"

Lenka dapat merasakan sensasi jatuh yang di dalam hatinya. Entah apa. Lenka bahkan dapat merasakan bagaimana otaknya bekerja, mengoyak tiap sentimeter dari ruang kenangannya, mencari satu arsip yang terselip entah di mana, hingga denyut menyakitkan menyambanginya. Tapi derita itu hasilnya sama saja.

"Teman … teman masa kecil … apa?" Lenka memandang Yukari, melempar pertanyaan yang jujur. "Aku pernah berkata demikian padamu?"

Yukari mengangguk, dan tak ada gurat tentatif di wajahnya. "Kau bilang begitu. Kalau tidak salah … namanya … Shion Taito, 'kan? Ayolah, Lenka, kau pernah bercerita tentang lelaki itu berkali-kali! Jangan bilang aku yang berhalusinasi!"

Lagi, sembilu tak kasatmata menyayat hati Lenka. Dan Lenka _masih_ tak tahu kenapa.

Setelah menarik napas dalam, Lenka menentang senyap.

"Aku tidak ingat siapa _Shion Taito._ "

* * *

Bulan ini, tiap kali Lenka menyibak tirai oranye transparan yang melarang baskara untuk menyelundupkan sinar berlebih ke kamar Lenka, yang pertama kali terproyeksi di retina Lenka adalah pohon sakura yang seperti gulali merah jambu. Lazuardi yang seolah menyumbangkan sedikit warnanya untuk mata Lenka menjadi kanvas yang melatari lanskap tersebut. Lenka merasa, satu dua kali di suatu masa yang entah kapan, Lenka pernah menyukai pemandangan itu. Entah kapan. Saat ini, setiap matanya memancangkan pandang pada visi di luar jendela, hanya rasa sakit yang menyapa jiwanya.

Pada malam hari, Lenka bahkan memikirkan bagaimana caranya membuka jendela di pagi hari dengan hati yang tenang, tanpa ada gelenyar rasa pilu di dalam dada, tanpa rasa kehilangan yang entah karena apa. Namun semakin dalam sukmanya tenggelam dalam pemikiran itu, alam bawah sadarnya malah merangkai bunga tidur yang semakin tak Lenka mengerti.

Yang pertama kali muncul dalam mimpi Lenka tentu saja sederet sakura. Sinar surya yang tak terlalu menyengat menyapa perlahan, menghadirkan bilah-bilah mentari yang menelusup dari celah dahan, tangkai-tangkai cahaya berjumlah belasan. Lenka bermimpi ia berjalan di antara tangkai-tangkai cahaya. Ia merasa langkahnya maya, seolah tanah yang ia tapaki tidak nyata. Ia bahkan tak merasakan kelopak sakura yang harusnya telah berulang kali membelai lengannya. Ada halimun yang tak harusnya menyelubungi buana di musim semi. Halimun yang kian lama kian menggelap, bagai efek _vignette_ yang fokus pada satu sosok di ujung deretan sakura.

Di sebuah film animasi, Lenka pernah mendengar bahwa kecepatan sakura menyentuh tanah adalah lima sentimeter per sekon. Tapi sakura di atas sosok itu memerlukan waktu yang lebih panjang. Helai-helai lila gelap menari laun bersama angin. Pemiliknya berdiri membelakangi Lenka, seolah tak memberi Lenka kesempatan untuk menyimpan visi atas wajahnya.

Ada sesuatu yang mencekat tenggorokan Lenka, seperti suara yang hendak keluar, namun tertahan. Lenka ingin memanggil sosok itu. Ingin sekali. Tapi bagaimana Lenka akan memanggilnya jika Lenka tak tahu namanya?

Lenka terbangun dengan perasaan gelisah yang sama, dengan mata yang mengerling penuh tanya pada jendela, dengan pertanyaan yang sama.

 _Siapa?_

Lalu ia teringat perkataan Yukari yang terasa tak masuk akal baginya.

 _Shion Taito._

 _Siapa Shion Taito?_

 _Mungkinkah laki-laki yang hadir dalam mimpiku itu bernama Shion Taito?_

Mimpi itu muncul tak hanya sekali. Namun sama saja, Lenka tak pernah berhasil meraih laki-laki itu. Pun memanggil namanya, Lenka tak bisa. Lelaki itu hanya berdiri di sana, di pusat bayang-bayang vinyet,sama sekali tak menunjukkan wajah. Tapi entah mengapa Lenka tahu bahwa lelaki itu tengah menampakkan ekspresi yang pilu; terluka.

Lenka mulai berpikir, apa saja yang bisa ditunjukkan oleh bunga tidur. Lenka yakin benar ia bukan gadis dengan peristiwa traumatis yang membuat mimpi menjadi representasi peristiwa tersebut. Dia hanya gadis biasa. Dia yakin selama ini hidupnya baik-baik saja. Mungkin, bunga tidur akan menunjukkan sosok-sosok _random_ yang bisa ditemui di sekolah, sepanjang bulevar yang ia lewati setiap hari, atau stasiun kereta. Jadi apakah lelaki ungu gelap itu hanya lelaki acak yang tak sengaja ia lihat sekilas di suatu tempat?

Tapi mengapa selalu _dia_?

Lenka bahkan tak mampu menyebutkan apakah mimpi itu digolongkan dalam mimpi buruk atau mimpi indah. Lenka bisa hanyut dan nyaris tenggelam dalam panorama merah jambu dan sosok enigma di depan mata, sensasi gelitik lembut yang seakan mampu menegakkan bulu kuduknya, semilir yang bertiup sejuk dan bak membisikkan suatu bahasa yang tak Lenka pahami. Tapi bagaimana cara bangun Lenka dengan hati sesak akan gelisah membuatnya ragu jika mimpi itu bisa dicatat dalam daftar mimpi indah versi Kagamine Lenka.

Lenka semakin tak mengerti.

* * *

Lenka bertanya-tanya, apakah dalam rumahnya ada kekuatan magis yang bisa membuat benda bermunculan dengan sendirinya, tanpa ia ingat pernah membelinya. Sejauh yang Lenka tahu, keluarga Kagamine adalah keluarga yang skeptis akan hal-hal ghaib. Kakaknya yang tengah berkuliah di luar kota, Kagamine Len, sering tertawa tak percaya tiap kali Lenka berkata ia melihat sosok-sosok aneh semasa ia kecil. Tak mungkin rumah ini memiliki kekuatan fantasi.

Tapi Lenka ingat suatu kejadian di mana orang tuanya berkata bahwa ia pingsan di depan pintu, saat gemerlap konstelasi sudah bersiaga di langit jelaga. Ia bangun dengan perasaan hampa yang tak dapat ia pahami di kamarnya sendiri. Ayah dan ibunya berkata bahwa ia pingsan, tapi ia baik-baik saja, demikian. Tapi Lenka tak pernah menjelaskan tentang perasaan kosong yang menghantam dan membuat konklusi bahwa itu hanya salah satu efek siuman.

Lalu di meja Lenka, ada sebatang cokelat yang masih terbungkus rapi, bak belum tersentuh. Lenka tak pernah merasa membelinya. Itu hanya cokelat biasa dengan bungkus warna-warni khusus Valentine. Lenka pun tak ingat ada lelaki yang memberinya cokelat Valentine itu.

Pagi ini, saat Lenka bangun dengan perasaan hambar yang sama, ada satu cahaya redup terpantik dalam benaknya.

Ia sadar bahwa sejak peristiwa ia siuman itulah—sejak itu ia mulai merasa ada yang hilang.

Cokelat itu masih Lenka simpan di lacinya. Dengan rasa curiga yang berkemelut, Lenka takut cokelat itu mengandung toksin atau apa. Meski kertas yang menyelimuti cokelat itu melambangkan afeksi, gambar bunga-bunga dan hati, namun Lenka masih tak berani. Ia tak tahu cokelat itu berasal dari mana. Semula ia kira kakaknya pulang dan iseng memberikan cokelat, namun kakaknya berkata tidak saat Lenka meminta konfirmasi.

Kemudian nama _Shion Taito_ bergaung lagi secara imajiner.

Lenka memutuskan untuk bertanya pada sang kakak, suatu waktu ketika Len menikmati teh beraroma melati senja hari. Lenka duduk di samping Len. "Kak, apa kau mengenal seseorang bernama Shion Taito?"

"Shion Taito?" Len mengulang nama itu, berpikir sejenak. Kemudian ia berkata,"Teman masa kecilmu itu?"

"Hah?" Ada pecahan memori yang semakin tak Lenka pahami. _Teman masa kecil_? Lenka ingat ia punya banyak teman masa kecil. Gadis pecinta daun bawang temannya bermain boneka _Barbie,_ laki-laki penyuka es krim vanilla yang sering pergi ke toko es krim bersamanya, sepupu berambut sebahu yang tak henti-hentinya memakan jeruk, dan lain-lain. Tapi Lenka tak ingat seorang pun yang bernama Shion Taito.

"Saat kecil, kau pernah bercerita tentang Shion Taito ini." Len bercerita. "Tapi tidak banyak yang kau ceritakan. Kalau tidak salah, kau hanya mengenalnya sebentar. Mungkin kau sudah lupa dengan anak itu." Len menyesap teh dari cangkir berlukis sulur dedaunan, tak sempat memperhatikan kening Lenka yang mengerut.

"Aku … tidak ingat." Lenka bergumam lirih. Len mengangkat bahu, apatis. "Aku juga tidak mengerti, Lenka. Lagi pula, kau jarang bercerita padaku, 'kan. Kau lebih sering bermain di luar rumah."

"Dan kau lebih suka berkencan dengan buku-bukumu itu," jawab Lenka. Len tertawa kecil, dan dialog mereka tentang Shion Taito berakhir sampai di titik itu.

* * *

 _Shion Taito._

Lenka sudah berusaha membuka buku hariannya semasa kecil. Tapi ia tidak serajin itu untuk menulis setiap hari, begitu ia melihat kenyataan bahwa tak satu pun buku hariannya menjelaskan teman masa kecilnya. Bahkan memori masa kecilnya yang terekam dalam buku harian hanya dua belas atau tiga belas lembar. Lenka bukan tipikal anak yang gemar menghabiskan waktu di kamar dan menulis seperti kakaknya.

Ia nyaris menyerah. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Valentine malam itu? Apakah benar kejadian tersebut ada hubungannya dengan lelaki bernama _Shion Taito_? Apakah benar lelaki yang selalu muncul di dalam mimpinya itu adalah _Shion Taito_? Bagaimana dengan cokelat yang kini bersembunyi di laci meja belajarnya?

Musim semi belum berpamitan dengan tanah yang Lenka pijak. Sakura masih menyulan kenangan-kenangan maya dalam benak Lenka. Tanggal tiga belas Maret. Yukari sudah ribut memperkirakan apakah seorang _senpai_ bernama Hatsune Mikuo akan membalas cokelatnya atau tidak—Yukari bahkan mendengar gosip bahwa Hatsune Mikuo menyukai Lenka, tapi Lenka sama sekali tak memberikan perhatian pada hal itu. Ia hanya menyemangati Yukari untuk memperjuangkan cintanya dan turut berdoa semoga Hatsune Mikuo membalas cokelat Yukari.

Sesuatu tentang tanggal esok hari mengusik hatinya.

* * *

Tanggal empat belas. Lenka pulang agak sore karena harus menenangkan Yukari yang menangis karena cokelatnya sebulan lalu tidak dibalas oleh Hatsune Mikuo. Lelaki berkepala biru kehijauan itu memberikan cokelat berbentuk hati pada Lenka, yang tak ia ceritakan pada Yukari—lagi pula Lenka malas memikirkannya. Lenka hanya berpikir tentang eksistensi _Shion Taito_ dan cokelat di laci meja belajarnya.

Tentu saja, ada suatu keinginan untuk membalas siapa pun yang memberi cokelat itu pada Lenka. Hari ini _White Day_ dan Lenka bukan tipikal gadis yang apatis akan pemberian seseorang. Lenka ingin menunjukkan pada si pemberi bahwa Lenka menghargai cokelat yang ia berikan, kemudian memberikan sesuatu pada orang misterius itu. _Tapi siapa?_

"Lenka." Tiba-tiba suara sang ibu membuyarkan lamunan Lenka siang itu. Lenka menoleh dan mendapati ibunya mengenakan baju rapi. "Mau ke mana, Bu?"

"Ke rumah teman ibu. Kau jaga rumah, ya. Kakakmu akan pulang kok hari ini. Ibu sudah meninggalkan masakan di meja makan. Kalau nanti habis, kau bisa menggoreng _nugget_ atau apa." Sang ibu memberi instruksi. Lenka mengangguk-angguk. Ibunya bicara sambil memilih sepatu di rak. "Ngomong-ngomong, Lenka, apa kau tidak mengenal putra teman ibu itu? Kau kan suka sekali bersosialisasi, jadi mungkin saja kau kenal. Tapi katanya laki-laki ini sedikit antisosial, sih."

"Siapa namanya?"

" _Shion Taito_." Ibunya menjawab tanpa menoleh Lenka, dan Lenka membeku seketika. Ada desiran aneh (lagi) yang menusuk dan menggores bagian terdalam benaknya. Ia masih dapat mendengar ibunya melanjutkan, namun dimensi seolah bedistorsi.

" _Dan dia meninggal tepat sebulan lalu."_

* * *

Saat jarum jam sudah nyaris singgah di angka empat dan dua belas, Lenka menghampiri kakaknya yang baru datang dan sibuk mencari makanan. Sambil memperhatikan Len mengambil nasi, mulut Lenka bertanya dengan sedikit vibrasi. "Kak, apakah suatu kejadian bisa membuat seseorang hilang ingatan sebagian?"

"Hmm, mungkin bisa. Kalau ada suatu kejadian traumatis atau apa … mungkin bisa." Len menjawab sembari menyendok sayur. Lenka duduk di seberang meja makan, melempar tanya kedua dengan suara yang kian lirih. "Apa kakak pikir … aku terkena amnesia sebagian?"

"Hah?" Len menghentikan aktivitasnya, memancang tatap pada sang adik yang disambangi gelisah. Lenka menunduk. "Karena … aku tidak ingat siapa _Shion Taito_."

Len masih terpana. Lenka melanjutkan dan suaranya nyaris lenyap.

" _Dan Shion Taito sudah mati."_

* * *

Jingga mulai meninta dirgantara senja. Lenka menghentikan langkah di salah satu pohon sakura, yang dilihatnya terlihat makin berguguran dibanding pohon-pohon lainnya. Entah mengapa. Genangan kelopak sakura seolah hendak menelan pijakan kakinya. Lenka mendekatkan setangkai mawar merah muda pada hidungnya, menghirup aroma menyenangkan yang hadir, kemudian tersenyum samar.

Lenka masih tidak mengenal siapa Shion Taito _._ Lenka masih tak mengerti reminisensi apa yang merayu hatinya dengan sembilu untuk berhadapan dengan sakura. Lenka masih tidak tahu-menahu soal cokelat berbungkus edisi Valentine di antara buku-buku dalam lacinya. Lenka belum mengonfirmasi tanpa keraguan jika lelaki dengan mahkota ungu tua itulah Shion Taito. Tapi Lenka tahu benaknya telah kehilangan memori dan memori itu bernama _Shion Taito._

Mawar merah jambu kini bersemayam di bawah pohon sakura, berteman dengan helai-helai berwarna senada yang menjadi singgasana. Lenka berbisik,"Aku masih tidak tahu siapa Shion Taito. Tapi satu bisikan kecil dalam hatiku memberitahu bahwa ini adalah tempat yang memiliki relasi dengan kenangan itu."

Tidak ada jawaban, tentu saja.

"Siapa pun dirimu, Shion Taito. Kuharap kau bahagia di alam sana. Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa mengingatmu sampai saat ini." Lenka menelan ludah. "Mungkin … jika kita bertemu di alam lain suatu hari nanti, kita bisa berkenalan. Terima kasih atas … segalanya." Lenka bahkan tak ingat sama sekali _segalanya_ itu bermakna apa karena sejatinya ia tak mengingat apa-apa.

Lenka berbalik, meninggalkan mawar itu bersama kawanan sakura. Ia tersenyum dan entah mengapa merasa lega telah melakukan itu, meski belum sepenuhnya puas. Setangkai mawar untuk kenangan yang hilang. Angin mulai bertiup pelan, membawa aroma mawar itu ke suatu tempat, menyampaikan salam yang tak terdefinisikan dengan ingatan.

* * *

Di suatu tempat, lelaki bermanik violet tua mendapati wangi mawar dan kelopak yang pupus saat menemui sentuhannya.

 _Andai Lenka dapat mendengar, Shion Taito ingin berteriak bahwa sejujurnya ia tak ingin dilupakan._

 **fin**

* * *

 **a/n** :

(1) Kalau mau tahu lebih jelasnya apa yang terjadi, silakan baca #MeribaValentine milik SarahAmalia.

(2) Buat anakku Sarah MAAF INI ABSURD HAHAHAHAHA HAHAHA HAHA-/HEH

(3) Jadi di sini si Taito ceritanya kubuat sad ya (walaupun kayaknya gagal?) karena dia dilupakan sama Lenka ehe

(4) Makasih buat yang udah baca!


End file.
